


A Knight’s Purpose

by Rose_Aika



Series: Asylum Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Background, Character break, Chivalry, Fandom Allusions, King Arthur references, Knighthood, Monologue, Other, Prequel, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Aika/pseuds/Rose_Aika
Summary: When you have eternity to yourself, ideas swirl around in your head. Ideas of change. Ideas of revolution. Some ideas find their way in, but never leave. And with so much free time, these ideas can drive you mad. Revolution. Revolution is such a sweet song. The only thing sweeter?The spilt blood.
Series: Asylum Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762744
Kudos: 1





	A Knight’s Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This little story is from the point of view of the main antagonist of the second book in Asylum. The series belongs to PhoenixAika!  
> You can find us via Instagram:  
> Rose.aika.art  
> Phoenixaikaart

A dull blade is as good as nothing when it comes to perfecting your craft. A seasoned Knight always knows where and how to achieve a perfect shine that’s unrivaled when compared to the flesh that meets it on the battlefield. He knows the perfect prayer to bless him on his journey. Luckily for me, I have no need nor want to waste away countless hours trying to sharpen an iron splint when I have a weapon that’s as durable as its owner. I mean, what good is a weapon if it dulls or breaks?

The only use in someone is how effective they are at their craft. A fighter who can’t fight is not even worth the dirt beneath your feet. So too is a king who cannot command and rule. Not worth a thing. And yet more valuable than all of the rulers and fighters alike are the hidden gems of this world. The ones who crawl out of the dirt and are perceived as mere items or trash only to rise above their station and find themselves as a glistening crystal at the end of their struggle. The peasant who overthrows the king; The village boy who slays the dragon. In a way, those archaic ways never left. They simply changed form. The knight is now the fallen angel, given his chance to rise again through the enchanted metal glistening in his hand. The king can still be looked up to or despised, it just depends on your side. Prayers thrown away for enchantments; Swords for knives and guns; and a rich lineage for- well enough about that.  
In the end, society and its morals never change. The soon-to-be-king named Arthur? Change his name and stretch him out a bit. Now he’s starting to look familiar. Or better yet...

I always liked Mildred better.


End file.
